The Angel of light
by Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker
Summary: After the Holy War Allen was left all alone. she was left to rom the earth for the rest of time. As she traveled she is de aged and then taken into the Okumura family. Fem! Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peps! It is a new story, but this time it is a cross-over. I hope you guys like it.**

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ - Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **- Demon speech

'_write write write'_- Writing

.

**.**

**Allen's POV**

I ran.

I _ran_ as fast as I could. I knew I had to get away. There were akuma and demons fighting each other, and I had to be right in between the both of them.

I knew I had to find a place to hide, or I'll be dead.

.

.

.

As I ran, blood was seeping from my wounds. I needed to hurry, my sight started to become blurry and I was slowly becoming dizzy.

Nonetheless, I kept on moving. Never stopping. I kept moving.

'_Don't stop. Keep walking forward...' _

I heard Mana's words ripple in my head, and something about it just made me keep moving - like an encouragment I could never really get.

_Someone's_ there.

Who are they? They aren't akuma. If so, then _who_ is it?

I saw a sudden light then..._Black_.

Everything went black.

**Normal POV**

Mephisto and Shiro Fujimoto were heading to a location where strange mechanical-like demons were attacking other demons - not of it's kind.

They wanted to investigate it before anyone else found out about these 'mechanical seeming demons'.

When they got there, what they saw, was not to be expected.

A battlefield.

A once beautiful clearing in the woods, was now filled with giant bullet holes in the ground and trees.

Trees were burnt and shattered in half - broken and mangled.

It wasn't the surrounding that shocked Mephisto and Shiro, but the figure that was laying in the middle of the discord.

Of course, the figure, turned out to be a _person_.

The two walked over to the person only to be shocked again by what they saw: A young girl was lying on the ground.

She was covered in blood and dirt from the battle she had fought, and her waist-long white hair was tangled with twigs, dirt and blood.

The stranger looked to be about the age of 15. She was lying on her right side holding a big broad sword in her right hand. While her left arm was nowhere to be seen.

Shiro bent down to move her hair from her face to get a better look her face.

She had a fair pale complexion, that was married with a red scar. It was running down the left of her face. It runned downwards starting from a filled in pentagram. It then went over her eyebrow and down over the eye lid. It continued downwards for a bit. Then it turned and went left across her cheek. Then Finally it made a sharp turn downwards and it end near. The girl seemed to be breathing heavily, but even covered in dirt and blood she seemed to glow. She looked like an angel that was sent from heaven.

'Do you think she works for Satan?' Shiro asked as he pointed out the mark running down her face.

'No, I don't think so.' Mephisto replied as he took a look at the scar as well. He then focused on what was around them checking for any enemies.

'I think it is be-' Before Mephisto could finish that sentence a bright flash of light came from the girl and her sword.

When the light had disappeared the 15 year old girl had suddenly turned into a 5 year old. Shiro and Mephisto were beyond shocked. She still looked the same as her older form, but she seemed to not have any wounds on her. The sword that was in her hand has now lying not that far from her, and it seemed to be giving off an eerie glow.

'What the is going on Mephisto!?' Shiro was shocked at what had happened to the girl, and he wanted answers. He also knew that they needed to do something before the Vatican turns this girl into a test subject.

'If I had the answers, I would tell you.' Mephisto said in a serious tone. He knew what the exorcist was thinking, he had already started planning on what to do, and he knew that Shiro would already want to take care of the mysterious girl.

'What should we do?'

'I will seal whatever power this girl has, into this sword of her's.' Mephisto answered as he picked up her broadsword.

Shiro then picked up the girl and brought her closer to the other.

'Then I will take her and raise her with Rin and Yukio.' Shiro added and the other knew the paladin wouldn't take no for an answer.

Mephisto hummed in agreement, thinking that would be the best for her.

As he looked at the young girl he couldn't help but feel something great would happen.

Out of nowhere, a golden ball with wings and a cross on it, started attacking Mephisto, attempting to bite him.

Before it could have bitten him, his targeted victim grabbed his tail and held it far from his face in order to not get bitten by the menacing looking teeth...

'What the hell is this?' Mephisto yelled in panic as he tried to keep the 'thing' from biting his face, but it just kept coming at him.

'Oi! Are you trying to protect her?' Shiro asked the golden ball as he gestured to the girl in his arms. The golden ball turned to Shiro and looked at the girl in his arms and nodded it's head (body?).

'Well, we aren't going to hurt her, so calm down.'

The golden ball seemed to understand and nodded it's head again, before it started to try to get loose from Mephisto's hand, in the end he got away by biting it which made his 'captor' yelp in pain and let go of the tail, as well as the sword.

'Then you can come with me and live with her...If you promise not to bite anyone else.'

Shiro said as he has watched the thing nod once again, and then fly over to the white-haired girl, and snuggled up against her. He turned around and started to walk the way they came.

'Stupid golden ball...' Mephisto muttered, before picking up the sword and following after Shiro. Though, keeping his distance in case that thing comes after him again.

'I wonder what his name is.' Shiro said as he continued walking - completely ignoring how Mephisto was acting and the dark aura that was around him as well.

**.**

**.**

**Poor Tim. I hope he is okay. Well we will find out about Allen and Tim in the next chapter. The reason I made allen a girl is because if Rin thinks of Allen as a little sister and becomes very protective of her. Plus I think it would just be cute!**

**Well that is it for this story. I hope you guys like it. I will try to keep updating but it all depend how much I can do. Please Review and follow. **

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter is up! I hope you guy like it. **

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ - Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **- Demon speech

'_write write write'_- Writing

**.**

**.**

**Car Ride Back**

Shiro and Mephisto were sitting in the back of Mephisto's pink limousine. Mephisto had the big broadsword to his right and shiro was sitting across from him. The little girl was laying down on the seat with her head on Shiro's lap. Before Shiro got in the car he took of his coat and put it over the girl. Which also cover the small golden ball from prying eyes, but once they were in the car the little golden ball came out of the coat.

'What should we do?' Shiro said as he looked down at the girl in his lap, slowly he was petting her hair. The golden ball was still snuggled up against the girl under the coat so only the ones

'I'm going to seal away her power, just like I did for Rin' Mephisto said as he pick up the sword and placed it in his lap.

'Alright' Shiro said as he watch Mephisto make the sword and the girl start to glow and soon the power from the girl streams from the girl in a white light.

'Then I will take her and raised her with Rin and Yukio' Shiro said as he noticed the girl very slowly stirring.

'mhmm' the girl spoke out as her eyes slowly started to open. Her silver eyes seemed

'Ahh! she waking up' Shiro said as he removed his hand from her head. Shiro soon notice the fear in the girl's eyes he spoke out in a soft and calm voice.

'It's okay we aren't going to hurt you' once that was said the fear in her eyes soon disappeared.

'What is your name' Mephisto asked as he looked at the white head girl. Who still looked very sleepy.

'A-Allen' the girl now dubbed Allen said very sleepy.

'What is his name' Mephisto asked as he pointed at the little golden ball with anger will the little golden ball showed its teeth at Mephisto. she looked at the little golden ball that was resting on her chest.

'T-Timcampy' she said every so sleepy. Soon her eyes started to close only to be snapped back open. This was notice by the two other companions. Shiro took the girl and lied her on his lap.

'It's okay. You are safe' Shiro spoke softly as he watch the girls eyes slowly close, and fall back asleep.

**At the Church**

Shiro had just made it back with the Allen. The sword that was with her was strapped to his back and it was a lot heavier that it looked.

Mephisto was sitting and watching Shiro walk into the safety of the church grounds. Once Shiro was on the church ground he told his drive to go back to the school.

Once Shiro heard the Mephisto's limousine drive away he let out a quiet sigh. As he walked closer to the church two children started to run towards him.

'Father!' The two children yelled as they came closer to Shiro. One had dark blue hair with bright blue eyes. While the other had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The second one was wearing glass and he had two moles under his left eye and another near the bottom right of his mouth.

'Hey! Rin, Yukio.' Shiro said as he crouched to Rin's and Yukio's level

'Who's that that you have there father' Yukio asked as he looked at the Allen who was their age in his father's arms.

'This...This is your new sister.' Shiro said as he looked at the two boys as he notice the excitement as they look at their sister.

'What's her name?' Rin asked as he was beaming with excitement as he looked at his soon to be sister.

'Well how about we let her tell you that when she wakes up.' Shiro said as he watched Rin start pouting, Both end up having a bit of disappointment in their eyes.

'Now, Lets take her inside so she can rest.' Shiro said as he watched them nod their heads. He stood up and started walking towards the church, being followed by Rin and Yukio.

Once He was inside he was greeted by some of the priest/exorcist that were waiting from his return. He gave one of the priest Allen and told them to take her a room so she can rest. He also told them to take care any wounds she might have. He also told them about the golden ball that was snuggle up against the girl under the coat and that it's name was Timcampy. While he gave a different priest the sword that was on his back told them to but it with Kurikara. Once that was done he looked at Rin and Yukio and crouched down to their level.

'Now, I want you two to be careful around your sister. She might be very scared, Okay?' Shiro said as he looked at them in their eyes noticing the confusion in their eyes before they said.

'Okay!' They said together. A smiles graced their faces as they looked at their father. So Shiro was smiling with them.

'Good. Now how about we go see her' Shiro said as he stood and took both Rin's and Yukio's hand and started to walk towards where Allen was.

**.**

**.**

**If you are wondering why I do short chapters. It is just because I'm lazy and I don't feel like writing a whole lot, but I WILL try to write more but that just depends on how I feel. BUT! Like I said I will try to write more in my chapters. **

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! SO here the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. I think it is okay but I don't know what you guys will think about it. **

**SOOOOOO I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ - Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **- Demon speech

'_write write write'_- Writing

**.**

Shiro walked and in hand with Yukio and Rin as they walked down the hallways of the church to see Allen. Rin couldn't help but be excited to have a sister, he had already swore to himself that he would protect her. Yukio had also promised himself to try to be brave for their sister and to be able to protect her as well.

Shiro, Rin, and Yukio walked into the room to find Allen sitting up in the bed. Shiro let go of the twins and walked over to her. In the twins' mind, she was like an angel that had fallen from heaven

'Hey how are you feeling?' Shiro asked as he sat on the bed next to Allen.

'Okay.' She said in a very melody like voice.

'Thats good.' Shiro said

'Umm...What is your name?' Allen asked as her voice slightly faded.

'Shiro Fujimoto, but you can call me father.' The reply then was soon questioned once again.

'Father?' She asked.

'Yes, you will be in my care from now on. If that is okay with you.'

'Thats fine, but who are they?' She asked as she pointed at Rin and Yukio - who were just standing there.

'That's Rin and that's Yukio. They are your brothers.' He introduced as pointed at Rin, then at Yukio. He waved for Rin and Yukio to come over, and so they followed.

'Hello!'

Rin and Yukio said at the same time. They both soon climbed onto the bed to sit next to her. Shiro got up and leaned up against a wall nearby the bed.

'So, what's you name?' Rin asked cheerfully as he gave her a heart-warming smile.

'Allen.' She simply answered, and a small smile graced her face.

'Allen...Huh. Isn't that a weird name for a girl.' Rin said innonctly, he didn't even notice his father upset look.

'I guess.' She said has she looked down at her hands. To Rin and Yukio she looked sad and that made Rin feel really guilty.

'Can we called you something else' Yukio asked as he trying from hitting his brother for making her upset.

'Then how about Al, or Ellen?' Rin asked cheerfully. Allen titled her head giving a thinking look before nodding her head slowly saying that it was fine.

'How old are you?' Yukio asked as he blushed at the cuteness that radiated off from his new sister.

'Five!' She said in a very happy and cheerful tone.

'Ah! were the same age! When your birthday?' Rin questioned while he mused whether she would be older or younger than them, but what he heard next was not what he had expected.

'I don't know...' She mumbled and looked down, and the twins could see the sadness that filled her eyes. The whole situation even shocked Shiro in a way - though he wasn't one to show so.

'You don't know? Well then, you can have the same birthday as us!' Rin exclaimed as he tried to cheer her up.

'When is that?' She asked as she tilted her head to one side, looking very curious. Though she was also very happy that someone was considerate enough to give her a birthday.

'D-december 27th.' Yukio answered with a stutter. He had to fight the urge to give his sister a hug, for the sudden contact might scare her.

'AND! That makes you our little sister!' Rin yelled as his wide smile turned into a big grin.

'Kay!' She said as her smile grew even bigger.

.

.

.

**Finished! **

**I hope you guys liked it, and i hope it **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
